User blog:Bolivianbacon/iSAFW: Epic or epic fail?
This blog is for Creddiers AND Seddiers! Okay, this is my rant about why the episode iSAFW should never have been made. I’ve been thinking about this forever and now I’m finally writing it down. 1. Too many loose ends What happened to Adam? Carly was in love with this guy, and there was kind of an optimistic ending that they would get together. Adam just decides to never talk to Carly again after realizing that she really isn’t into Freddie? Too unbelievable. And then Steven appears in iPWV and Adam is out of the picture. I actually like Adam and think he should be brought back. 2. It was really misleading. Okay, we definitely cannot blame Dan for this, but we can blame Nickelodeon. They wanted more viewers, so they hyped the episode with Creddie vs. Seddie and a tease about who Freddie would choose. Well, none of that ever actually happened! The episode we were promised and the one we got were two completely different things. 3. The horrible Gibby plot This is the worst subplot I’ve seen on iCarly. It was unfunny and repetitive. Sure “Happy Birthday” is a funny line, but not over and over again. I liked Gibby’s grandpa way more in iGAHR. Here he was really annoying. 4. No continuation Dan seemingly tries to do this a lot- he “forgets” the past episodes and moves on with a new storyline. Wouldn’t the trio at least want to talk about what happened at Webicon? They just forget about it, and they all seemed upset about the fans and all of the shipping. I think they should have talked about it more. Which brings me to my next point… 5. The abrupt ending When I saw that the episode was ending when the credits came on screen, I was shocked. This was almost a cliffhanger. There was no resolution to anything that happened during the panel, and they just left Adam on the ground and went home. 6. The hypocritical speech Lots of people have pointed this out, but it is a major episode flaw. Carly talks about how people should focus on the humor on iCarly, but now the show has become more about shipping than ever before. I can kind of see how what Dan was really trying to say is that the humor and just enjoying the show should always been our number 1 concern, but it could have been more clear. 7. It converted casual viewers to a ship You know the people who have never been on the wiki or even cared about shipping? Well, during this episode they were exposed to Seddie and Creddie. I’m sure that the majority of people felt like they had to pick a side, which just created more shippers Dan has to worry about. 8. It led to more shipping problems Based on what I said in the last two points, this episode just made things worse for Dan, not better. He was yelled at for the misleading promos that were not his fault and now he has to take more flack from the new Seddie and Creddie fans. Plus things really exploded on the wiki right before and after this episode aired. 9. No mention of Cam Dan and/or Nick completely denied Cam altogether. I would have liked to hear even just one guy yell out “Cam!” in the background during all of the fighting scenes. Even if Nick doesn’t want to acknowledge Cam, that would have been a nice subtle nod to the Cam shippers. EDIT: I am well aware that Nick would not want Cam to be shown on tv and that is why it was not included. My point here is just that the episode would have been better in my opinion if we had seen a hint of Cam shipping. 10. It could be used as a “way out” I’m afraid that if Creddie is not resolved in the Seddie arc, Dan could say “Didn’t you hear Carly and Freddie say that they aren’t dating in iSAFW?” I think they need more of a conclusion than this. 11. Finally, it made fun of the crazy shippers Even though Freddie said they even love the super-psycho fans, it made all shippers look like they were obsessed. Some people are obsessed with the shippings, sure, but not as many as it was made to seem in this episode. So, do you agree or not? Comment below! Please don’t turn this into a fanwar over Seddie and Creddie, but a discussion about the actual episode.Bolivianbacon 22:29, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts